Pink's Journal
by NaomiNox102
Summary: Hi! My name's Sakura Haruno, and I'm not so sure how i feel about strangers reading my journal... but hey! who wouldn't want to read about tears, smiles, laughs and blonde idiots and possible yaoi between my two best-friends. Not to mention my massive crush on Itachi... *gasp* FORGET I SAID THAT!
1. Introduction

Introduction

So, if you are reading this, get ready for a whole documentary of my life. You will laugh, cry, smile, frown and even wrinkle your nose in disgust (because of my 'oh-so-clever' best friend Naruto).

So, this is my life as Sakura Haruno. You will usually see that I'm either in the library, the computer room in school, my room or that Cheesy McCheese fast-food joint downtown next to the cemetery. Especially when Owlie the Kitten plays his ukulele on Sunday nights.

*Squee!*

Hey, don't judge.

I always drag Sasuke and Naruto to that place and get my favourite coleslaw extra cheese taco with guacamole nachos. Yeah, yeah, wrinkle your nose all you want, but it's freakin' amazing.

But speaking of nachos, this brings me back to the time when Chouji Ackimichi ate sixteen bowlfuls of them with extra-extra cheese and mushrooms without stopping for even a _sip_ of water. But that idiocy got him two hours straight in Naruto's (poor, poor) bathroom. My poor blonde-haired bestie wouldn't stop _groaning_ about the smell. So I was forced to buy twenty seven and a half (yes, I counted. Shoot me) cans of ramen scented air freshener and spray his whole apartment until I was afraid my eyes would drown in their own sockets. I don't know why they sell those things but it got Naruto to shut up. I'm happy.

But of course, Naruto, being Naruto, came to my apartment the next day drenched in the putrid smell of ramen and flopped onto my (gorgeous and _very_ expensive) couch, whining about how his whole nerve system is running with ramen. It was such a comical scene of _Naruto complaining about ramen_ that I whipped out my phone and took a video right until he stopped crying and started sniffling instead. I posted the video on YouTube and was _not at all_ surprised about the disbelieving comments and the 100k+ views that came in less than a day.

When Naruto saw the video, he completely disregarded the fact that he made an utter and complete fool of himself and started running down the street with a shirt that said 'No Ramen', screaming "I HATE RAMEN! I HATE RAMEN!" for more fame.

That's Naruto for you.

Well, I had to run after him screaming, "NARUTO! I TOLD YOU TO NEVER GIVE UP ON YOUR DREAMS! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING RIGHT NOW!?"

Yeah, little children gasped while old ladies fanned themselves with their (cheapo, *giggle giggle*) bags and screamed, "Young lady! Language!"

I stopped in front of them and smiled, saying, "English, ma'am," and took off running after Naruto with a gaping mouth and flailing arms. Just because I could.

Sasuke was busy crossing the street with a set of brand new black headphones and his (fudging awesome) iPod. I crashed into him and when I got back on my feet, stepped on his chest on purpose before taking off once more after my idiot blonde. Just because I could.

That resulted in Sasuke running after me, catching up not long after (damn his long legs) and tackling me to the ground, growling about how I broke his, and I quote, "wireless, Bluetooth mode headphones with that sexy lady's voice telling you to charge the damn thing".

Yeah, he had it bad. He wouldn't talk to me for a whole week so I was forced to buy him another set of headphones. I was astounded to see that he didn't even care that it was not wireless and not Bluetooth mode. He seemed to jump for joy when the 'sexy lady's' voice came on saying, "Connected to Samsung Galaxy A5." And that was when he _was_ using his 'Samsung Galaxy A5'instead of his iPod. Damn rich people and their fancy-shmancy stuff . . .

I have no idea how many phones and devices he has, but I know it's more than my _one_ measly little phone. I also have a computer and a laptop, but it doesn't really help that I only use those things for school.

Anyway, since we are obviously talking about Sasuke (I don't know why the hell, though), let me get you in on a little secret. You know Sasuke's brother, Itachi? Yeah, well, I _might_ just have quite a big crush on him. You can't blame me, though. Because you can't deny that you have a whole file on your phone for pictures of him only. I know I do. Only my pictures are real and of when I took pictures of him, not like the fan-art ones you have from Google or deviantART or Pinterest or something. -_-

Mine are from _camera_. And there's one where he has my arm around me and he's holding up he's phone and taking the picture while I make a peace sign, looking cute beyond words with my hair pinned to the side and double-layered lip-gloss. I swear, when he asked me to take a picture, I could have died. And after he took the picture, when I asked, "Why did you ask?" he replied with a smirk and, "We're friends, and I'd love to show off to my Akatsuki friends that I have such a cute friend like you."

I _almost_ fainted.

Yeah, be jealous.

 _Very_ jealous.

Not because of the fainant, but because of the 'show off to my friends' thing.

But my crush on him is not all because of his (*coughgodlyangelicotherwordforsmokinghotcough*) looks. He is damn calm and has such a brilliant mind. He loves to read and we often find ourselves discussing World War II and the possible future reasons for World War III, to which I always say, "I think Sasuke and Naruto will be the cause. If not Sasori and Deidara." And Itachi will always _chuckle_ and flick me on the forehead saying, "You really are something."

Well _of course_ I almost fainted because he touched me, but I also felt a bit unsatisfied. Because I can't really be _nothing_ , can I? Everyone's _something_. I wanna be more than _something_. I wanna be a . . . a . . . _one thing, his_ one thing. Does that make sense? I know it doesn't. Shut up. You talk too much.

And I know that you are waiting for the point where I stop talking about the past and start talking about the _present_. But as you can see, this is just the introduction.

Anyway, I will quench your need for the happenings of today in just a few more words. Let's go over what I already told you shall we? So yeah, I have a crush on Itachi Uchiha; my best friends are Sasuke and Naruto. Naruto completely destroyed my couch when he dropped onto it stinking of ramen . . . that pretty much sums up the past. Now . . .

Onto the Future!

(Or present if you wanna be logical . . . just saying . . . oh, shut up, you talk too much.)

 **AN/ Hello everybody!**

 **So, this is a new story I'm busy working on, and please tell me what you guys wanna see in it. Ideas are free to give, please! PM me if you have a scene in mind that you want me to add in the story, and p.s. This is multisaku, unless you guys decide to decide otherwise.**

 **Ha-ha.**

 **Anywhosen! Review please! I'd sleep better, I think reviews are like insomnia pills for writers. But that's just me, I guess! ;-P**

 **Lots of love and apologies for the long author's note XD**

 **~Serene**


	2. Of Calvin Klein and Alleyways

Chapter One

13 February, Monday. 13:06

Dear Journal,

So, you see, I was busy walking down a dingy grey building and crossing an alleyway, on my way back to my apartment from school with my heavy bag on my back filled with textbooks and my phone in my hands, earphones in my ears. That was when I heard screaming that I could hear even _with_ music blasting in my ears.

I backed up a bit and peeked around the corner of the grey building and peered through the dark into the alleyway. There I saw someone shifting about and another person holding something and shaking it. When I took a closer look I saw a man holding a gun to another man's head.

I bit back a gasp and covered my mouth, slipping my earphones off so I could call the police. It's not every day you see someone about to kill an innocent person that probably didn't know what he was doing. But hey, I don't know the story. I'm just jumping to conclusions.

Mean guy wants to kill other guy.

That's all I needed to know to call the Konoha Police Department. It was mostly run by Itachi's dad. But Itachi is actually not gonna become a police officer, instead he's busy taking courses to become a psychologist.

I know that's adorable, shush, just fangirl (or fanboy) inside your head like I always do. Ya know I have an Inner Sakura? She's really creepy, and really frustrating.

 **I heard that! Or . . . read that . . . oh, shut up, you talk too much.**

Ya see what I mean?

My phone rang twice before a gruff voice reached my ears. I didn't even wait for a simple "Hello" and just blurted out the location of where I was and what I was seeing. They said they would be there in two minutes and told me not to engage the man in any sort of combat that could harm me. But I had to keep him distracted and in place until they came.

The man with the gun was starting to move out of the alley, so I panicked. I had literally no idea what to do and my brain was going into freak-out overload. I've been getting those a lot these days.

So I stepped in the exit of the alley with the bravest expression I could muster. I threw my backpack onto the floor along with my phone (which I tucked into the front pocket of my bag). I had my nifty black pocketknife I got last year from Sasuke for my birthday in my hand, hidden behind my back.

"Oi," the man with the gun said, "move it, girly."

I scowled at him. Then I looked past his shoulder with a confused expression (which I faked, duh). "I'm sorry, sir. Why aren't you helping that man over there?" I asked, gesturing to the unconscious person in the alley.

The man looked over his shoulder, and I took that opportunity to memorize his features as best as I could if the police didn't catch him. Puny brown eyes, wrinkles, creases by the eyes, large ugly mole beneath ear, thin lips, small stubby nose (with a lot of hair, might I add), near bald head and hollowed cheeks.

He looked back at me and narrowed his dull brown eyes, his face wrinkled further and his chapped lips pressed into a thin line. All in all, he was quite ugly.

"It's nothing of my concern, excuse me." He tried to walk around me, but I stepped to my side, blocking him again.

That was when he looked murderous.

The only thing going through my head was this . . .

' _WHY THE FUCK AREN'T THOSE UCHIHAS HERE YET?! I'M TOO FUCKING YOUNG TO DIEEEEEE!_ '

And thanks to that thought, the sounds of sirens were heard.

I have no idea why the police would be as stupid as to have their sirens _blaring_ about when they _actually_ just should be stealthy and clonk the person guilty on the head (with a frying pan . . . I LOVE RAPUNZEL AND EUGENE AND MAXIMUS AND PASCAL AND PRETTY MUCH EVEREYTHING FROM THE MOVIE CALLED 'TANGLED'!). It _honestly_ isn't necessary to let Suna know what's going on down here at Konoha. Because I'm more than 100% sure they can hear these sirens there.

The man in front of me tried to make a mad dash for it, but I gripped onto his black jacket. He tried to slap my hand away, screaming, "Let me go, I'll kill you!"

I held on as tight as I could without falling over and then saw something lying on the side of the pavement. It was his gun. He dropped it when I clutched onto him.

I managed to maneuverer the gun to my side with my foot, and then bent down to pick it up, standing straight again as soon as the gun was in my hands. Pointing the gun at the air, I pulled the trigger, but no sound of a bullet came. I tried again, and again, but then realised the gun was empty.

The man tried even harder to move out of my grip, but kicked him in the shin hard, causing his knees to buckle and fold beneath him. "It's empty, you bitch!" he screamed at me, trying to crawl away.

In the corner of my eye, I saw an Uchiha running toward us at blinding speed. But my palms were beginning to sweat and the man's jacket was slipping out of my fingers. So I did what I had to.

"The gun's empty," I started, holding him down for just a bit longer, "but I've still got the gun, idiot." And with that, I banged him on the side of his head as hard as I could. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and he went limp, dropping to the floor.

I dropped the gun and stepped back as fast as I could, walking backwards a bit too quickly and tripping on a crack in the cement. Before I could fall, my back met the front of a hard, well-built chest.

And damn, was that scent of rainwater and smoke familiar. My head whirled with the thoughts of who could be my saviour when a smooth voice interrupted my thoughts.

"I am unsure whether that was the stupidest or bravest thing you could do, Sakura-san."

You guessed it. Cliché moment when *gasp*, it's OM-effin-G Itachi! Yeah. I don't know why he was there, though. I was just glad.

I swear my brain was so foggy with his _tantalizing_ scent I almost forgot how to talk.

So, me, being me, ended up saying something unintelligible like, "Nguuuh?"

 **Yeah, way to go Sak**.

And the demon called Inner Sakura interrupts my thoughts once again. Well she can't really _interrupt_ when she _is_ my thoughts. Hmm.

And then I was put steadily on my feet, and I found myself mourning the loss of Itachi's warmth. Okay, okay, accuse me of being a fangirl all you want but, hey, you can't blame me.

"Either way, Sakura-san. Thank you," I heard Itachi tell me.

I whirled around to face him with a grin. If you're wondering why I was grinning, I just gotta ask you this . . .

What the hell would _you_ do if _Itachi Uchiha_ was standing _right in front of you_ , thanking you in that _SEXY_ voice of his, _HUH_?!

Exactly, now shut up, you talk too much.

"It was a pleasure, Itachi-san!" I said a _bit_ too enthusiastically. I swear my face was flashing neon red at that moment when Itachi took a step closer to me and grasped my hand. He lifted it to his face between us and his (gorgeous, mesmerising, absolutely hypnotic) eyes narrowed.

"You're hurt," was all he said for me to blink out of my stupor. Upon closer inspection, I saw my left wrist bruising with a few shallow cuts on my knuckles. It was probably from when _mean guy with the gun_ tried to pry my hands off his jacket.

"Oh," I whispered. "Um, I didn't notice. It's fine. I'll just bandage it up at home and—"

I was cut off when Itachi's lips descended upon mine.

 **. . . Seriously, Sak?**

LOL! Just joking. That would happen only in my dreams.

 **You bet, only it's not just the** _ **kissing**_ **we do . . .**

 _Gah! SHUSHSUSHUSHSUHSUHSUSUHUSSHUUSSHHUUHHSUSHUSHHHH!_

 **Okay, okay! Jeesh!**

I was _actually_ cut off when Itachi pulled me towards the direction of his sleek black Audi, saying "Come with me. I'm taking you home."

I wasn't sure if he was talking about _his_ home or _my_ home.

 **Please be his. Please be his. Please be his. Please be his.**

 _Shush it, Inner._

Ha-ha.

Actually it was my home.

 **Aww…**

 _Shut up, you knew it as well as I did. You were_ right there _when he told me_.

 **Oh yeah, good point.**

 _Ugh, these_ Sakuras _._

Ha-ha.

Anyway, enough about my conversation with Inner and more about the fact that I was going to ride in a damn cool car with a damn cool psychologist to-be.

Be jelouuuuus.

Same day. 13:48

Anyway, I'm busy writing this in his car, and my writing is going all _wonk-a-doodle-cookoo_ because of this damn bumpy road.

Yeah, and – _OH SHIT HE'S LOOKING AT ME_ – I don't know what to say!

I think that I should pro—

Oh, sorry, Itachi was just talking to me . . .

"Is that a journal?" he asked.

And then my face heated up. I swear. I'm sort of busy writing in you with my back turned to Itachi just a bit. It's really uncomfortable but I gotta write down what happened while it's still fresh in my mind.

"Yeah," I said, nodding. In the side mirror I saw my face, and was wondering why no one mistook me for a tomato yet.

Hmm.

Okay I've gotta go now, Itachi's talking to me.

Byeeeee!

Same day. 14:42

Dear Journal,

Okay, so right now I'm on my couch while idiot-Naruto and emo-Sasuke is in the kitchen making supper.

Sasuke usually comes over to my place because he finds the Uchiha compound suffocating and his mother _even more_ suffocating. Although I know that egotistic bastard loves his mother more than any woman in the world, and he loves Itachi.

Hehe.

But whenever I say, "Aww, Sasuke LOOOOOOVES his bro-bro, doesn't he? Oh yes he does! Oh yes he does! Good boy!" he always shoos my hand away with his _ever famous_ scowl and says, "I don't _love_ him, you brat. I just look up to him. And I'm not a fucking dog!"

And Naruto comes over because, come on, he's _bound_ to get bored of his lifetime supply of instant ramen _sometime_. Right?

Although I made that theory, I sort of doubt it.

He probably just comes for my kitty-katty named Soul. She is a gorgeous little thing with sparkly grey eyes and inky black fur. She's taken quite a liking to Sasuke, probably because they both hate Naruto (not that the idiot blonde notices with Soul) and they both have _way_ too much ego for their own good.

Yeah, that's probably it.

Anyway, in the car with Itachi, after I put you away, Itachi told me that he used to keep a journal from elementary school all the way up to when he graduated high-school. He is currently in his second year at Konoha University.

I was really interested in that little fact. "Did you write in it every day?" I asked him.

He paused a bit, thinking about his answer before finally speaking again. "Not really," he said. "In all honesty, I only just wrote ridiculously long passages from time to time when something big occurred. In between I would put in details of what happened a few days ago or something of that sort."

I nodded thoughtfully. "That's really cool. That's sorta like me. Yeah, and all the pages are _filled_ with sarcastic comments of things that happened. I honestly love looking back at what I wrote and think that in a few years' time, when I read my journal again, I'm gonna have a great time. That's why I make it as funny as I want now."

 _Yeah_. That wasn't really something very nonchalant and cool to say, but hey, it's the truth.

And then Itachi chuckled, and good god I think I saw the faintest dip of a . . .

 **Oh shit.**

 _Uh-huh._

A DIMPLE!

Om-effin-g. Itachi has a dimple. Why didn't I notice earlier? I'm so very ashamed at myself for not have noticing earlier. I very much wanted to reach over and just… _poke_ the little indentation lightly. I wonder how he would react.

His eyes would probably narrow and his smile would probably fade.

So, poking his dimple is officially crossed off from my list of ' _what to do to Itachi_ '.

Don't you dare let your mind wander to what else might be on that list . . .

Anyway, I didn't poke his dimple ( _Why, reality?! Why must you be so, so, so cruel?!_ ) Wait a minute; we all know the answer to that question.

Moving on!

 _Instead_ of poking his dimple like I really wanted to, I giggled at the idea of it. Like seriously, outwardly, physically, in-a-way-that-anyone-else-can-see giggled. I don't know what had been wrong with me, but I'm 75% sure I hope I never find out.

And the Itachi looked at me out of the corner of his eye with a _teeny-weeny_ smile. "What's so funny?" he asked.

I shrugged. "I just realised you have an adorable dimple," I said, looking out the window again. After a few seconds ticked by, I gasped and slapped my fingers over my mouth painfully, realising what I had just said.

And that was when the laughing started.

You read that right, Itachi Uchiha was laughing.

Not like . . . the type of side-splitting, roll-on-the-floor, mouth gaping laughter I have. More of the breathy, disbelieving laughter that was all Itachi.

As hard as it seems to believe, it happened.

He dropped me off at my apartment not long after that and I swung my door open to see a red-faced Naruto and a pink-faced Sasuke.

I narrowed my eyes suspiciously at both of them. Naruto was on the couch while Sasuke was leaning right over him, one knee next to his hip and hands gripping the edge of the couch next to Naruto's head. "What were you two . . . doing?"

Sasuke sputtered and sprung away from Naruto while Naruto's previously red face drained of all colour. "I -I . . . It's not what you think! He . . . I . . . God! Sakura, nothing happened. It was just an accident!"

I grinned devilishly. "Well," I drawled, cocking my hip to one side and resting my knuckles to it while I put my cheek in the palm of my other hand. Total devious/sexy-girl pose. "Did this . . . _accident_ have anything to do with a little smoochity-smooch?" I asked, puckering my lips and leaning in with heavy-lidded eyes.

Sasuke and Naruto stammered and shouted that I was wrong as I just threw my head back and laughed maniacally.

Oh yeah.

They are _so_ gay.

And I am _so_ evil!

 **Cha!**

Same day. 19:10

So, tomorrow is Valentine's Day and I'm thinking of giving Itachi something. I'm not sure what I should give him, though. He lives on campus at Konoha University in a dorm with his big, blue haired bestie named Kisame.

And that big man is almost always out; at least that's what Itachi says. So maybe I should just leave a present on his bed with a little drawing of a cherry blossom on a post-it note. Or maybe my initials . . .

Nah, I like the cherry blossom. Those little art lessons with Sasori really helped my hand with a pen. More than I thought they would.

And not to mention those hip-hop classes with Deidara. But _damn_ , that blondie can dance. I almost forget about my crush on Itachi when I see him gliding across the studio floor and pop to an electric beat with that little grin on his face.

Yeah, he looks hot in sweats. And usually he doesn't have a shirt on at all, and if he does it's just a very thin tank top that does nothing to cover his pecs. Dancing really makes _good_ pecs.

But enough about Deidara, you should see Itachi shirtless. It doesn't help that I've seen him come out of the shower with nothing but a towel around his narrow hips more times than I can count. He always seems to think that it's a great idea to have a shower when Naruto and I are over at Sasuke's.

Hmm.

If I didn't know better, I'd say he was doing it deliberately, if that smirk he threw me over his shoulder was anything to go by whenever he caught me staring at the dimples at the bottom of his spine and his *holymotherfudgin'fiiiine* shoulder blades.

BUT! Too bad I _do_ know better.

Once, I accidentally stumbled into his room while he was going through his closet for a new shirt, and he was wearing a dark blue shirt and a pair of faded jeans that hung low on his hips, showing just a sliver of his ( _hot damn_ ) Calvin Kleins.

I distinctly remember standing stiff in his doorway, being unable to look away or fight down the blush rising up my neck and burning the tips of my ears. Itachi turned around slowly with a confused expression. And when he saw me, he bloody _smiled_.

SMILED! DAMMIT!

"Hello, Sakura. Sasuke is in the game room if you didn't know," he said, finally walking towards his bed with a white t-shirt in hand. And right before my eyes, his arms crossed over in front of him to grip the hem of his shirt, and then it was being pulled off his torso. I swear my jaw could have dropped to the floor.

And when the shirt was off, it was carelessly dropped to the floor. Itachi didn't seem to look at me again when he slipped his new crisp white shirt on.

That was when I turned and walked away so fast you could have mistook my harsh steps to be some type of march-jog.

Yeah.

And I promptly ran smack-dab into the gargoyle sculpture in the middle of the lobby. I've asked Mikoto about the thing, but she waved her hand dismissively with a scowl and said, "It was here before I became an Uchiha. I tried to replace it, but it was apparently important."

I don't get how a gargoyle can be important to Uchihas. But then again, I don't really know all too much about their _looooong_ history, which dates right back to before Benjamin Franklin flew a flippin' kite in the air while there was flippin' thunder in the flippin' sky.

Dafuq is up with that man?

Anyway, lil ol' me has Itachi's present in mind now. Hehe.

Toodles.

 **AN/ Ah! The very first chapter of 'Journal', done and dusted.**

 **It's very long . . . too long. None of the other chapters are gonna be this long, sorry to say.**

 **Glad to have that out of the way.**

 **Until next time, dear readers . . .**

 **Lots of love and Calvin Klein-wearing Itachis (Lol)**

 **~Om**


	3. Drunk Uchihas yay

Chapter Two

15 February, Wednesday. 20:29

Dear Journal,

Yesterday, a lot of things happened. Right now I'm sitting on the floor of my bedroom, writing in you while I _really_ should be rolling my socks together in matching pairs. Damn, my sock drawer is hell in the form of socks.

Anyway, yesterday, my day started as it usually does:

Alarm clock rings.

I groan.

I put covers over my head to block out sound.

" _Whee oo whee oo whee oo whee oo!"_ Goes the alarm clock.

" _Nah . . . nahhh . . . *tosses in bed* noooo pluh fuck I hate youuu!"_ Goes the Sakura.

" _Whee oo whee oo whee oo whee oo!"_ Goes the alarm clock.

" _That's it! SHANNARO!"_ Goes the Sakura

Alarm clock: Dead.

Sakura: Happy.

Morning Type: The usual.

Everyone happy. Yay. Well, except the alarm clock. Meh, I'll just get a new one. I always do. I left the house with my gift in my bag; I would just drop it off to Itachi's dormitory after school ended.

School was strange. Kiba and Kankuro threw perverted jokes my way. Temari hit Kankuro over the head, Hinata fainted when Naruto reached over to touch her face, checking for a fever, and of course, Sasuke was his normal brooding self.

We can't really forget about brooding Sasuke, now, can we? *wink*

Ha-ha.

After school, I walked a few blocks down from Konoha High to reach Konoha University. It was only just a ten-to-fifteen minute walk, so the fudging heavy bag on my shoulders wasn't as painful as it normally is. It was . . . bearable. Seriously, try getting through eleventh grade without having to cram textbook after textbook into some type of poor, worn out bag that you've had since the beginning of eighth grade.

I have gone through it and I'm telling you that it is close to 99.9% _impossible_. Seriously, I have tried everything I could to finish a bit of my homework in my free-time in class so my bag won't feel like someone thought it was a _great_ idea to shove cinder blocks down a four-year-old bag belonging to a seventeen year old pink-haired girl.

I wonder who still does that these days.

*thought-full expression*

Once I reached the front door of the Konoha University males' dorm building, I stood by the front door unsure of what to do. I thought about ringing the doorbell, but then realised that the front door had none.

I knocked on the door as loudly as I could three times. The sharp raps seemed to bounce right off the hallway behind that door and make its way back to me, because no one showed up when I waited for a full five minutes.

After the bottom corner of my lower lip was nice and red from my teeth nipping the skin away, I decided to check if the door was open.

I turned the gold knob very slowly, waiting to confirm my suspicions when I heard the double click, telling me the door was locked.

But, holy hallelujahs, the door swung open breezier and faster that Chris Brown's feet across a stage. I don't know why I compared Chris Brown's feet to this wooden door . . . his feet are probably worth ten hundred times the cost of this door in front of me.

That was a funny thought, because it planted images of me chopping off Chris Brown's feet with a maniacal grin and wild mussed hair and crooked yellow teeth. That poor (psh, as if he's poor . . .) man was feet-less while I threw my head back and cackled with delight, later dangling his feet still in their sneaker's by their crisp white laces.

But hey, that's just me selling an international celebrity's feet in a black market for extra cash.

Enough about his feet, though, more about the matter at hand.

God . . . I really need to match up my socks.

Ugh, later.

I entered the hallway, eyes wandering around to the massive paintings lining the walls and the grand chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. I wondered about how they could buy all these unnecessary things for decoration instead of a simple, measly doorbell.

Well, that's _rich people_ for you.

 **Wait, aren't we insulting Sasuke when we say that. And worse…** _ **Itachi**_ **?**

 _Ah . . ._

I flipped open the leather cover of my phone and called Sasuke. He picked up on the second ring with a quiet "What now?"

I ignored his rudeness, because it was a default sort of thing for any Uchiha apart from Itachi.

"Where's Itachi?" I asked him impatiently while climbing a random set of stairs. The railing was sort of rough under my palm, and a thread of splintered wood dug into my skin. I hissed and stared at the small piece of wood hidden under my flesh.

"What happened?" came Sasuke's worried voice from over the phone.

"Ugh," I said, "Nothing, Sasuke. Just tell me where Itachi is."

I heard mumbling over the phone. "Yeah, yeah. He's in his dorm room. Why?"

I sighed. "Well shit." And then I ended the call. I reached the top of the stairs quickly and turned left, hoping it would lead me to room number 152.

 _146…_

 _148…_

 _150…_

Aha! Room number 152.

I pressed myself against the front of the door and pressed my ear to the smoothly varnished wood, palm pressed on the door next to my cheek.

There was shuffling in the room, and then footsteps. I quickly straightened myself and knocked on Itachi's door.

It only took about a minute for the door to swing open and reveal a perfectly elegant looking Itachi. Glasses and all.

 _ **#ADORABLE!**_

 _Keep quiet you!_

 **Jeez** _ **uz**_ **, keep ya pants on . . .**

"-lo Sakura," I heard Itachi say. I don't recall what he said, or his full sentence, but it was something like that.

"Huh?" my head snapped up. And then a smile broke out on my face. "Right, right. Um, sorry. I . . . uh . . . wanted to give you a little something," I said shyly, looking down at the floor so my side bangs brushed across my pink cheeks.

I peeked up at Itachi from under my eyelashes and saw him raise an eyebrow.

I stood to my full height once more and shoved my present in his hand, my still bandaged hand from a few days ago brushing against his.

My present was wrapped in plain pale red wrapping paper with a white strip of ribbon criss-crossed over the top to fall into a tightly tied bow. Inside was a necklace I had made for this special occasion.

Itachi smiled at me as I muttered, "Happy Valentine's Day . . ."

He took the present and unwrapped it easily, pulling at the folded ends of wrapping paper so the tape came off without tearing anything. He untied he bow at the top when he was done and the wrapping paper fell away to cover his palm that held the small box.

He lifted the lid of the black box to reveal my gift to him. It was a rectangular crystal stone with silver rimming the edges. Inside the transparent crystal you could see the gorgeous engraving in silver of his name. The necklace was laid in a pillow of soft black velvet.

Itachi's eyebrows rose just a bit.

"Custom-made?" he asked quietly, lifting his eyes to look at me.

I blushed and nodded slowly. "I know it's not as great as other _expensive gifts_ from _rich and special girls_ and stuff, but it's what I have. And I hope it's only bit, if not completely, satisfying," I said hesitantly.

Itachi smiled and placed the lid back onto the box. And then he did the most unexpected thing. He reached over and wrapped his arms around my shoulders, bringing my body loosely to his, my cheek pressed against his chest.

I didn't have enough time to muffle the squeak that made its way out my lips. Itachi chuckled and ruffled my hair lightly, pulling away too soon for my liking.

"Thank you, Sakura. It's very nice," he said softly.

Well, honk my horn-bells, Itachi _liked_ it.

And then I was leaving, saying "Goodbye" so quietly I doubt I heard it _myself_.

I practically leaped down the stairs in a bouncing ball of giddiness. Maybe it meant something? Maybe he appreciates me more than a friend? Maybe he _likes_ me?

Just the thought makes me melt in a puddle of fangirl-soda.

And so, please excuse me as I can go and do the _wondrous_ job of rolling up my socks.

Goodnight.

18 March, Saturday. 16:52

"Do you know how lucky you are?" Ino asked one _fine_ Saturday afternoon while filing her nails, laying carelessly on my couch wearing a mini-skirt and denim shirt knotted above her navel. Her six inch silver stilettos laid carelessly on my coffee table.

It was raining outside, and I loved it to hell and back. Ino, on the other hand, decided it was an amazing excuse to invite herself and a few other people over to my big house for a movie and some popcorn. She thought it would be nice if I had some time with my _'girlfriends'_ once in a while.

Naruto, ever the blonde idiot, snickered at the word _'girlfriends'_ , whispering to me, "Oh my, Sakura. You always accused _me_ of swinging _that_ way." And then he promptly burst into a fit of girlish giggles, causing me to roll my eyes and whack him over the head with a rolled up teen magazine.

Naruto ran around the house screaming, "I GOT HIT WITH PUBERTY!" Thus the teen magazine.

*giggle*

If only he used that brain of his for good. Damn.

Sasuke, when hearing this, emerged from the bathroom wearing only a pair of loose denim jeans. He scoffed and crossed his arms over his (holy fudging damn _fiiiiine_ ) chest. "Hn, it's about time, dobe."

Naruto tackled him to the ground, and you can probably guess how that looked . . .

An energetic Naruto on top of a shirtless Sasuke pinning his arms down. Not to mention that they're both damn good-looking.

*giggle and wink*

 **#Inner YAOI LUVR!**

 _For once… I SECOND THAT STATEMENT!_

I'm crazy.

I cleared my throat quite loudly, causing them both to stop struggling and stare at me. "I'm sorry," I said, checking me nails, "But could you take your . . . _intercourse_ to somewhere more private?"

Cue a Naruto and Sasuke springing away from each other like fire, please.

*maniacal laughter*

Anywhosen, back to Ino!

A lot of people went back to her once she dumped them like a sack of rotten potatoes, so what's the difference if I do too?

Please do excuse me while I take a trip to a psychologist.

I gotta get these things of mah (motherfudging flat) chest.

Hidan the pervert: Is it your bra, babe? *wink*

Me: Shut up! *blush*

"Exactly how many girls did you invite?" I asked her.

She hummed in thought while staring at the celling. "Oh my, did I say a girl's night? Sorry, I meant a _friends_ night. Both sexes." With that being said, she went back to filing her already perfect nails.

Ugh.

That meant . . .

She definitely invited dem annoying boys. Damn you Ino. Damn you.

Same day. 21:33

"WELCOME TO MY HOUSE!"

"BABY TAKE CONTROL NOW!"

"WE CAN'T EVEN SLOW DOWN!"

"WE DON'T HAVE TO GO-O-O OUT!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAAA! WHOO!"

"I WILL CASTRATE ALL OF YOU!" I screamed from the bathroom.

Well, what would you do if you had four drunk Uchihas (one underage, mind you) and one Senju jumping around your room and on your bed and spilling whiskey and vodka and other disgusting things on your perfectly clean carpet?

Doesn't help that they're all hot.

Senju Hashirama, a tall, handsome male with long brown hair and sparkly eyes was busy running around the room with my bed sheets tied around his neck as a makeshift cape, flying behind him as he ran, yelling "Do not fear! Hashi-Man is here!"

Uchiha Madara, Sasuke and Itachi's hot and young uncle with a wild mass of spiky raven locks for hair, was rolling around on the floor, laughing and pointing at his younger cousin, Obito, while holding a bottle of whiskey in his hand.

Uchiha Obito, also one of Sasuke and Itachi's hot and young uncles, was singing Flo Rida songs along with Sasuke, who _really_ should not be drinking at this age. And Itachi, my darling, darling Itachi, was busy throwing up in the bathroom, gripping the toilet seat as I held up his silky hair.

Madara's younger brother, Uchiha Izuna, and Hashirama's younger brother, Tobirama, were sitting on the edge of my bathtub, holding a towel and a glass of water for when Itachi was done.

I looked over to them and smiled. "Thank you, honestly," I said, and I _swear_ I saw Tobirama turn a bit pink while he nodded, and Izuna grinned at me, saying "No problem, Sak!"

It was all going fine until Madara came into the bathroom, suddenly shirtless and only in his red boxer shorts. He seemed to have abandoned his whiskey for a very familiar . . . looking . . . pink lace . . . bra . . .

He came up behind me while Tobirama turned red, eyeing the bra wearily and my face matched the colour of the lace. Madara snaked and arm around my waist and pulled me to his chest, and I dropped Itachi's long silky hair with a squeak as he looked up dazedly at me as Madara's nose nuzzled my neck.

"You have exquisite taste in lingerie, dear. How I would love to see you in my r - oomph!" he was cut off when I elbowed him in the gut, my face flushing scarlet. Izuna groaned in dismay and dragged Madara out the bathroom by his feet.

He had dropped my bra on the way out, and I quickly snatched it up, ignoring Itachi's raised eyebrow and amused grin and Tobirama's hyperventilating.

Wait, why was _he_ hyperventilating?

Right now, I'm in my room, hiding in a corner as Madara, Obito, Sasuke and Hashirama are asleep on top of each other on my bed. Itachi's other best-friends and older cousin, Shisui the flirt, would have come too had he not had a date with his on-again off-again girlfriend Hana, who was actually Kiba's older sister.

Tenten, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shikamaru and Gaara, who was busy playing poker in the living room during the bra-fiasco, are in the room, too, and – oh look – they're calling me over for a game of charades.

Hold on . . .

There, I just shouted at them that I went through enough for the night, and that I'm going off to the backyard patio for some fresh air.

I'm tired right now, so I'll be off to the outside world now.

Goodbye.

 **AN/ So! Second chapter is done and dusted.**

 **It's strange, I know, but bear with me, please.**

 **Until next time**

 **Lots of love and lacy pink bras (lol ;-P)**

 **~Om**

 **PS: REVIEW PWEEEEASE! Suggest suggest suggest, review review review. I GOTTA SLEEP AT NIGHT! REVIEWS ARE MY INSOMNIA PILLS OKAY?!**

 **Love ya'll :)**


End file.
